Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus operated in an inversion driving scheme.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display applies an electric field to a liquid crystal layer interposed between two substrates to change an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, a transmittance of light incident to the liquid crystal layer is controlled, and thus a desired image is displayed in the liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal display is operated in various driving methods, such as a line inversion method, a column inversion method, a dot inversion method, etc., which are distinguished from each other in accordance with a phase of data voltages applied to data lines. The line inversion method inverts the phase of the image data applied to the data lines every pixel row, the column inversion method inverts the phase of the image data applied to the data lines every pixel column, and the dot inversion method inverts the phase of the image data applied to the data lines every pixel row and column.
In general, a display apparatus displays colors using three primary colors of red, green, and blue colors. Therefore, a display panel employed in the display apparatus includes sub-pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors.
In recent years, a display apparatus displaying the colors using other primary colors in addition to the red, green, and blue colors has been developed. The additional primary colors are magenta, cyan, yellow, and white colors. In addition, a display apparatus configured to include red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels has been suggested to improve brightness of the image displayed in the display apparatus. Red, green, and blue image signals from an external source are converted to red, green, blue, and white data signals, and then provided to the display panel. However, these displays suffer from a moving line stain phenomenon (i.e., when a vertical line seems to move across a display) and a horizontal cross talk phenomenon (i.e., contrast differences in some areas of a display).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.